Kung Fu Panda: Arranged Marriages
by Miu Youmi
Summary: Tigress and Viper get an unsuspected letter from an unsuspected guest! Read the title to give you hints! What will happen if Tigress' long lost sister appears? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Arranged Marriages Chapter 1: A Normal Day. Or Is It?**

Me: Hello everyone! Welcome to Arranged Marriages :D I am new here so I hope you guys enjoy!

Tigress: Weren't you trying to Submit a picture to DeviantART?

Me: Well, Yes, but that failed. Then, I somehow managed to do this.

Po: Ok... Well folks, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No... I sadly DON'T own KFP. T^T

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in the Jade Palace. It has been a month since they have defeated Lord Shen. Everyone though was either tired, bruised, or both. The Furious Five and the fluffy lovable Dragon Warrior were all sleeping soudlessly in their bed chambers. That is, until the loud gong rang throught the Palace, maybe even the Valley. Everyone immediatly stood in front of their chambers and bowed to their Master saying "Good Morning Master!" Master Shifu bowed down to them also and said "Good Morning Students. Today, we will be doing the same routine as we always do. Dismissed."<p>

Everyone bowed to their Master and walked to the kitchen. Silence filled the room except for the stove burning up, Po cutting the vegetables, and the yawns of the tired masters.

"Po, can you hurry up with the noodles? I haven't had a decent meal since, well, EVER! And trust me buddy, I am DEAD hungry. I could eat ANYTHING edible." said Mantis. Everyone just rolled their eyes and Po said "We ALL are hungry Mantis. Just wait patiently while I make the noodles. They're about ready anyways." While waiting, Monkey,Mantis, and Crane talked about everything and laughed their butts off. While Viper and Tigress just rolled their eyes.

"Ok guys breakfast is served!" Po said while giving everyone their bowl of noodles and taking a seat next to Tigress.

The boys quieted down and started to chomp down their food. When everyone was finished, they gave Po compliments like they always did. Po always liked it when they complimented and he just said "Thanks guys." And just simply moved on to train.

Master Shifu was there and told them who was going to train/spar with who. "Ok, first off, Monkey, you spar with Mantis."

They both went to the middle of the training dojo and bowed to eachother. They hasitantly waited for one of them to make a move. When no one seemed to make a move, Mantis sprinted to Monkey, almost like a blur. The Master of the monkey style was shocked and almost got knocked down, but he blocked the attck just before Mantis could bruise him. Monkey then threw Mantis as far as possible and tried to give him a punch. Mantis barely blocked Monkey's attack but rolled out of the way just in the neck of time. Then, Mantis was about to hit Monkey's Pressure point when Zeng suddenly flew in at where Monkey and Mantis were just standing.

They stopped what they were doing and everyone got up and approached Zeng.

"What's the probablem Zeng?" Po asked. Zeng was panting and trying to catch his breath.

" M-Master... Viper... And...Uhh... Master T-T-Tigress... I have...Letters.. F-For... You..." Zeng said with pants in between. Everyone eyed eachother. Whenever they get a letter, it isn't a good, friend warming one. "Do you know who wrote the letter, Zeng?" asked Master Shifu to the calmed-down goose.

"Well, Master Shifu, They will have to read and see." Zeng gave the girls their letters and opened it. When they read them, they were both utterly schocked.. Everyone knew that it wasn't good news, just threw there faces.

"What? What did it say?" asked the anxious panda.

The two masters just stood frozen, unmoving, until Master Viper broke down and started to cry.

"Viper! What's wrong Viper?" asked the avian, Crane and quickly ran to her and hug her.

Tigress came back to reality and put her mask back on. "I-I...I'm..." Viper quietly said. "Viper...May I? I think I know what your note said.." quietly Tigress said. Viper's eyes widened but she calmed down, still crying. "O-Okay..." she said. Everyone then turned their attention to her. With a sigh, she began.

"Dear Tigress,  
>Hi, It's me, Tigra,your sister." Tigress gulped and started to get nervous but continued, "I know this might be a little wierd, but I am. Mom and dad have been searching all over China for you. However, we never got the chance to meet you in person. Well... this might sound awkward but... Since we have found you, we are-" Tigress couldn't continue,but she did, still trying to keep her mask on, through gritted teeth, she said, "arranging a marriage for you. We found out about your Past at Bau Gu Orphanage and thought it was terrible. So, mom and dad thinks that you shouldn't be training 'till you past out in the Jade Palace. And, to make you happy, they think you should get you married. I know, I am SO sorry. I know you might have someone you like but... Mom and dad think it's best for you if you get settled, married, have children,s-stop-" That was it. She couldn't continue anymore. She didn't want to say the next part. It would hurt her, and everyone else. "Stop...what Tigress?" asked Po. Of Course... That panda had to ask... The next part came in quivers. "S-Stop...K-Kung F-Fu...Forever..."<p>

Everyone gasped. Master Tigress quitting Kung Fu? FOREVER? That was NONSENSE! "Stop doing Kung Fu? Forever? That's Nonsense! That's like telling me to stop eating! Impossible!" yelled the almost angry Dragon Warrior.

"Th-That's not a-all..." whispered Tigress, audible enough for everyone to hear.

"That's... not all? Sorry." Po said.

"Continue, Tigress." Master Shifu said, though he had a feeling something wrong was going to happen.

Tigress conitnued and said, "Also, we would like you to come back home... We miss you. A lot. I hope you come back home. You can bring your friends and Master Shifu if you would like. Come to the 'Valley for Saken'. I know it may sound weird but, it's a really peaceful Valley.

Love,  
>Tigra, Your meimei. xoxo"<p>

Everyone was dumbfounded when they heard it. No one knew what they sould do. Should they go? They didn't know. Tigress in an arranged marriage? Could that even be possible? Is Viper going with through the same thing? Maybe. Wait... VIPER?

"Viper, is that what your letter said to? Except, re-worded?" asked Crane.

They all looked at Viper and she sighed. They knew only one answer to that, yes.

"But... y-you two won't actually go... Will you?" asked Po.

"Do you think we have another choice? We have to get married to some.. some Guan Xi!" Tigress yelled, finally losing her temper.

"Tigress..." Po said. It was barely a whisper. And his voice sounded concerned.

"Now Tigress, there is no need to use that language... -Sigh- Wo de nuer, wo zhidao zhe hen nan, danshi, ni bixu lengjing xialai." said Shifu.

Everyone was a bit shocked. Master Shifu never really called Tigress his daughter out in public. But, they all managed to keep silent. Each thinking of different things and asking questions.

"Ok, everyone, it has been a... tiring day. We all should go get dinner and go to bed everybody." said Master Shifu. Everyone nodded and went to the Kithchen.

Silence filled the evening air. No one liked it. Why? 'Cause no one knew what to do with the Marriage. What would happen if they DID get married to some Guan Xi? No one knew what to do...

"Order up." said Po. Instead of his usual happy-go-attitude, his voice sundded dull and lifeless. The room was still quiet. Except of the slurps and gulps from her fellow companions.

Tigress didn't like it. She really didn't. That was something Tigress couldn't take. She would rather have his happy attitude, his jolly demeanor, his never depressed personality, his clumsiness and stupid conversations with everyone else. Sure his conversations would be stupid but it somehow always manage to bring smiles to everyone in the Palace. Even Master Shifu. Even Her. She would do anything to bring back his smile and take away that sad frown that replaced it. Instead, she said "I...I'm not hungry today. If anyone needs me, I will be in my room..." and left.

Po knew that she just wasn't in the mood to eat. Or do anything. Everyone ate their dinner in complete silence. No one knew what to talk about. No one wanted to know or say anything. For all they know, it might lead them into talking about the arranged marriages...

After everyone ate dinner, they all went to their rooms. Thinking at the same time 'What just happened?' before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>ME: OKAY! What did you guys think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Instead of killing me can you just tell me?<p>

Tigress and Viper: Y-You're kidding, right?

ME: Sadly, no, I'm not kidding. You two might have to stop Kung Fu. BUT! We never know unless you stay tuned for the nxt chapter! :D

Po: Hmm, this chapter seems a bit short. Don't ya think?

Me: My apologies for the short chapter T_T But, most fanfictions have short first chapters...Right? Well, anyways, Hope you liked it and STAY TUNED! :D Tigress! You are my translator! Tell them what meimei is, what guan xi means, and what Shifu said!

Tigress: -Sigh- Meimei means Sister and Shifu said "My daughter, I know this is hard for you but you have to calm down." And, Guan Xi means douches.

Me: Thank you! For those who actually speak Chinese, I'm sorry if the translation is wrong! I used Google translator! Terribly sorry! I just thought to have some Chinese and stuff. Well, see you guys in the next chapter! "The New Visitor"


	2. The New Visitor!

**Arranged Marriages Chapter 2: The New Visitor!**

Me: Hello Everybody! Welcome to chapter two! The New Visitor! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I don't Own KFP... -_- AIN'T IT OBVIOUS!

* * *

><p>The Valley was quiet and peaceful, that is, until almost everyone heard the screams of "KIYA!" or "HIENS!" Or "HI YAH"s! Everyone woke up at the sounds of Tigress training 'till she passes out-which is almost never considering she lived here the most-. Po and the rest came to the training hall to see scattered wood all over the Wooden Clubs to where Tigress can be seen. To them, it looked like a living nightmare.<p>

"Tigress! Calm Down!" Po yelled hopefully loud enough so the master of the Tiger style could hear. However, her stubborness took control of her.

"Shut up you stupid Panda! Let me train without having to hear your stupidity every day! I'm getting really tired of your stupidness!" Tigress said in a voice so scary that even the most strongest warriors of all China would quiver in fear.

But Po wasn't scared. Not even in the littlest bit. Instead, he was hurt. His expression showed it. He has never heard Tigress this mean to him before. This... vulnerable-to his eyes for he could simply look past her facade-. He knew she was hurt, scared and frustrated. He knew Tigress better than any of the Furious Five, considering it only has been a year since he has been knew when she was hurt, scared, happy, confused, angry, and all of the above. He could always look past her mask and facade. He knew she was a great actress. Trying to hide her emotions and feelings from everyone else. However, he knew, behind that mask of hardcore, was just a normal person; a normal girl;a woman who still desires to be loved and cared for. He would try to calm her down, but he also knew that if he tried, she'd beat him to a pulp. So, he just left.

Everyone was confused at the panda's reaction. Usually, he would be stupid enough to go over there and stop Tigress from distroying the Training Hall and getting beat up. However, he didn't. He just walked away, to the kitchen.

When they followed him out of the arena, they were saddened by thier comrade's face. No doubt he was upset. As they watched Po prepair food, Viper "Po... Don't worry. Tigress just said that because she was fustrated. Please don't take them to seriously."

Po sighed, but then let out a small sad smile and said "Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I won't. Now, I noticed you guys haven't had your food yet. Come sit down and breakfast should be about ready."

They thought of how Po must be feeling. Since he was an open book, it was clear that he had feeling for Tigress. But, they just set that aside for now. Also, he was right. They were hungry. So, they all sat at their usual spots and waited. The aroma of the noodles soon filled in the room, nearly all over the Jade Palace. As soon as they smelt it, they knew that they would instantly chomp it down and want more. For all they knew, Tigress might have smelt it and wanted to eat it to. 'Cause they all knew she didn't eat breakfast yet.

As Po finished the soup and noodles, he could have sworn that some shadow just ran past him. But he wasn't sure so he thought of investigating.

"Uhh, I'll be right back guys...I just have to.. check something." Po said before leaving to quietly follow the figure. As he followed the figure, he stopped when the figure was silently watching Tigress. Both Po and the Figure hid behind some of the equipments just to watch the master of the Tiger style calmed down and elegantly beating the crud out of the wooden clubs. Just then, the figure let out an audble "Oh!" and ran the other way. That's when Po realized that the figure was gone. He then thought of giving up and remembered about the noodles. He ran back to the Kitchen and served the noodles.  
>"Sorry about that guys. Here's your breakfast!" Po said, back to his happy-go-lucky attitude. No one decided to ask him where he went and why. Breakfast was quiet. Considering they might lose the only two females in the group, everything was peaceful.<p>

The loud "Kya!'s" and "Hi yahs!" soon quietly faded which meant Tigress calmed down. However, she didn't go into the kitchen. They all got worried but decided that she probably wouldn't kill Po as badly as she would kill any one else so HE should go tell her about her breakfast. The panda would highly refuse but sighed in defeat. "Fine! But if she kills me, you guys are so paying for my funeral." he said.

Everyone started chuckling and saying "Sure!" or "Right!". Then, Mantis whispered something inaudible for the rest of the three to hear, which made Monkey nearly fall off his chair. Everyone then eyed the two suspiciously but shrugged it off for now.

Viper just sighed and said "Just please go on and tell Tigress to come and eat her breakfast."

The panda did so and was regretting it. He arrived at the training hall and saw that Tigress was resting in the bench panting. When Tigress sensed that he was here, she said "What do you want panda?"

Po didn't know what to tell her without acting stupid or getting beat up. So, he stuttered saying "I-I just uhh...c-came t-to tell you that umm... You should e-eat your er..breakfast..." He mentally slapped himslef. Surprisingly, she didn't give him a mean comment. Instead she scoffed and said "If that's all you came to tell me, I will. BUT, not before you spar with me." He smiled causing her to give him a small smirk.

"You're on!" He commented. They both went to the center of the training hall and bowed to each other. They then did their signature fighting poistions.

"Ready, Panda?" Tigress asked. When she said panda, her voice was full of -fake- disgust. That, however didn't bring down the smile Po had on his face. Instead he smirked. He knew she didn't mean it to be an actual insult. It was just to enrage the opponent.  
>"Yeah I'm ready. The question is Are YOU ready to feel the thundah?" Po said enthusiasticly.<p>

Tigress only smirked at his response and said "Bring it, Panda."

They both hesitantly waited for one of them to attack. When no one did, Po ran quickly to Tigress and tried to roundhouse kick her. However, she backflipped a few feet away from him and tried to deliver a powerful punch. Po blocked it and when it seemed like her guard was down, he kicked her legs which instantly made her fall. But as fast as she fell, she stood back up. She then blocked all of Po's punches and when she found a spot where she could take advantage, she kicked his rib. He immediatly fell back and she took advantage. They both knew that she would win. He tried to get back up but Tigress thought NOT to kill him. Yet. So she just put a foot on his stomach so he couldn't stand up.

"Give up, Panda?" Tigress said with a smirk. She held out a hand for him to grab and get up, but instead, he pulled it and brought her closer to him face-to-face until he rolled over stood up and said, "No, the question is Do YOU give up?" with a smirk.

"Impressive Dragon Warrior. Now, help me up." Tigress said while smirking.

They then heard clapping once she got back up from lying down. They all saw that everyone watched their little spar. Even Master Shifu. Then, they saw another person standing next to him. She was cloaked and no one could see her face.

"Uhh Master Shifu? Who's the person next to you?" asked Po.

No one even noticed until Po said that. They all turned their attention to the red panda. With a sigh, Master Shifu told his students "Students, this is Tigra. Tigress' sister. She is here to lead us to 'Valley For Saken'. She is here to guide us for anything unusual."

Everyone was surprised that they weren't going on this trip alone. They all had questions they wanted to ask and had millions of them. But they all tried to keep calm and not do anything stupid. They couldn't take it any more, they had to ask questions.

"Miss Tigra? Why are you here?" asked Viper, trying to sound polite to their new companion.

"Well Ms. Viper, I am here to guide you all to the Valley For Saken. Also to help you if there is any trouble along the way. Plus, I dearly miss my sister and wished to see her. If you all have a problem with me accomponing you, please say so. I shall take my leave if any wants me to." she said. Everyone was surprised that her voice was soft and elegant. Like of a princess'.

"Well, Ms. Tigra, do you mind showing yourself to us? Or are you going to stay hidden under that cloak until we finish our journey?" asked Tigress. A bit harsher than she wanted it to sound.

Tigra only chuckled at her little sister's stubborn,strong-willed compassion. Everyone was surprised that she wasn't scared at all when Tigress said that.

"Oh dear meimei, I missed your strong-willed attitude. I shall reveal myself, but not now. In truth, I came here because I know that you would be outraged to know that you have arranged marriages. As to you to Master Viper. So, I thought up of a plan for you NOT to get married, and to save both of your careers and to be with the ones you truly love instead of being with someone you hate. Some... Guan Xi." Tigra said smirking. Everyone was surprised that Tigress' sister only came so she could help them get out of this mess.

"Really? You Will!" asked Viper, having her hopes up. Actually, everyone's hopes were up. That meant that the two best female warriors of China WON'T get married and won't have to stop doing Kung Fu!

Tigra chuckled and said "Yes, Master Viper. However, you two will have to act if you want this to be successful!"

Even though the cloak hid her face, they all knew that she was smirking.  
>Then, Tigress realized she was still holding Po's paw. She immideatly coughed into her balled fist as if to tell him to let go. He noticed and blushed before quickly released her paw.<p>

"Ok student, go ahead and train. While Ms. Tigra and I will have a private conversation. If anyone needs me, we shall be in the Hall of Heroes. Dimissed."

Everyone did so and trained their hardest. But everyone was thinking of the same things, 'What's her plan?' and 'Will it work?'

**Shifu's POV**

We walked in to the Hall of Heroes and quietly sit down. After a few minutes of silence, I ask her "So, What is you plan Tigra?"

"Oh, Master Shifu, the plan? I think it would be best if you hear it with the others. I mean, what's the fun in keeping it a secret if you know it? Don't worry though, this is full proof!" Tigra said while smiling

For a minute I trust her, yet I don't. "But what about the possible turn of events to your plan? If I don't know it, who knows what might happen to the students in the future!"

Tigra only giggles and says "Oh Master Shifu, you can not tell what will happen in the future. So, you must trust me and pray to the gods, to Master Oogway, that the plan goes along smoothly. Plus, what is the fun in knowing what shall happen in the future and suspect everything will happen the way you think, without any turn of events? For all we know, they might even fall in love... If you knew what would happen in the future, then why do you think Master Oogway say that tomorrow is a mystery, instead of history? You do not need to know what will happen in the future, Master. Just think of the present and let go of your past. Who you are today, will make your future."

I was stunned to hear her wise words. Her words were almost like Master Oogways saying.

I chuckled a bit before saying "So wise, yet at such a young age. My, my, you have grown so much. Wo De Nuer, I have missed you."  
>Tigra's eyes were teary, but I imagine they were tears of joy. After all, who wouldn't cry when meeting your foster father after so long? She then said "Baba..." in a whisper Audible enough for me to hear. We then hugged and it seemed to last forever.<p>

"Wo de nuer, can you take off your cloak so I can see your face again?" I asked her.

Even under the cloak, I can sense that she was smiling. When she took off the hood, I gasped. She truly have grown from a cub, to a nice young lady. "My dear duaghter... You have grown so much! You have become a nice young lady.. You are truly beautiful. May I ask, do you have a husband yet?" She only blushes at what I ask her.

"Master Shifu, if I were to have a husband, that would keep me unfocused with my training. Yes, love is a great feeling, however, it would distract me. But, I don't know about your other students.." confused, I ask her "What do you mean?" she only chuckles while replying, "Oh Master Shifu, it is obvious, yet love is blind.I can only tell you this, some relationships are like an open book. While some are hidden secrets. Shifu, you will have to look closely, not with your eyes, but with your heart and soul. Then will you realize when someone is in love and with whom. Until then, look closely, observe their actions and interactions with eachother. Other than that, you can tell someone might like someone when they start to take effect on that person. In a..good way. Let's say... a bit more open up and soft. Or a bit more serious and understanding toward the person they like. I'll say this one more time Shifu, love is blind. Only time will know when it will happen. Yet, time is dangerous, so you also might want to observe that to."

Her words astonished me. That was what Master Oogway would say. As I think of how well and wise she has become, I realize peach blossom petals twirling arund. Then, right in front of us, was Mster Oogway.

"Master Oogway!" we both say and bow down to him. He only chuckles and also bows down to us.

"Ah, Tigra. It has been a while, hasn't it?" He asks "Y-Yes... Master. H-How have you been?" Tigra nervously asks "Very Well my dear, very well. And you Shifu?" Master Oogway says while turning to me.  
>"I too am good. So Master, what brings you here?" I ask him calmly. While inside, I am trying not to hug him.<br>"Well, can't I see my fellow warriors and you?" he asks.

"O-Of course Master. Please, forgive me." I say.

"I'm just playing Master Shifu. No need to apologize. Any way, I see you have become wiser my dear. Yes?" he ask now turning to Tigra.  
>"W-Well... Yes, Master. I have been told so." she says calmly with a big smile on her face. That also made me smile.<p>

"Very Good dear. Well, Shifu, as she said, Look closely at your students with your heart and soul. Not your eyes. Also, love is like a fish. When the fish is at raging waters, you can barely see it, as if you were blind. Then, when you look more closily and focus, you can see it. Also, you are never to young or to old to love. Love can happen to anyone, anytime. Do not forget, Shifu." said Master Oogway.

"Yes Master. But... Why are you telling me all this?" I asked him. His only reply was a chuckle and, "You will see in time Shifu. You Will See." as he soon disappeared with peach blossom petals leaving his trail. After that, we left to our bed chambers. Oh! I must have forgotten about where she sould sleep.

"Tigra, you will be sleeping in the empty bed chamber next to Mantis." I said. She nodded and headed to her bedroom while everyone else was still in the kitchen eating. I walked into the kitchen just to see my students eating. I try to look closely but what Master Oogway said didn't make much sense. Hmm... Let me see... Who would Tigress possibly be intrested into? It couldn't be Mantis or Monkey. Imposssible. How about Crane? No, it seems that she doesn't have that kind of strong bond with her.. So the last one would have to be Po! Hmm.. That could be possible considering that she is more open up when she is around him. However, that mean insult she gave earlier to him... Was what she said true? Sigh, I am getting a headache over what happened today. I guess I should go to bed now.

**NORMAL POV**

Everyone then decided to get some rest after today. Before Tigress went inside her bedroom, she quietly said "Po?" "Yeah? Come in, if you would like." he replied. So she did and slowly sat down next to his mat.

"Look Po, I'm sorry about that mean insult I told you earlier... I was just-" she started but was interrupted by his finger covering her lips as if to say 'shh'.  
>"Don't worry Tigress. You don't need to apologize. I know you were in a bad mood. I already and totally forgive you." he stated. She was shocked to see that he wasn't angry with her. She quickly gave him a wide grin and he returned it back to her.<p>

"Thank you, Po." she said.

"Hey, no problem. And Tigress, if you want to talk about it, you could come in and talk to me ok? Don't try to hide your feelings away from me ok Tigress? You can tell me anything and everything." he said in a very calming voice. He really would love to listen to her. He loved it when she opened up to him. He tenderly smiled at her and thought 'Wow you're beautiful... Wait! Snap out of it!'

Tigress blushed and thanked the gods that her fur was orange and she said "Okay Po. Thank you." and quickly gave him a hug. He returned the hug to her and said, "Goodnight Tigress."

She said "Goodnight Po." and returned to her bedroom. Little did they know that a devious tiger heard their whole conversation.

"Hmm.. So I was right! My plan will be much easier than I thought!" Tigra said while giggling.

"Tomorrow, I will see if the plan will go well, and who they will be with.." she whipered to her self before quietly returning to her bed chambers.

* * *

><p>ME: Haha! Did you guys like it? Phew, longest chapter I ever wrote!<p>

Tigress: This is only your second chapter...

ME: Whatever. I just wonder what Tigra is planning? And why was she eavesdropping Po and Tigress? What does Tigra plan on doing? What do you think Tigra's going to do with poor, poor Tigress and Viper? Was Shifu too OOC? Please tell me in your reviews! You will have to read the NEXT chapter to find out! Sorry about the cruddy fighting scene! That was only my second time writing fights. Hopefully I'll learn how to make more fighting scenes. Tigress?

Tigress: Meimei = Sister, Wo de nuer = My Daughter.

ME: Stay tuned for the next chapter! "Tigra and Tigress' Past!"


	3. Tigra and Tigress' Past

**Arranged Marriages Chapter Three: Tigra and Tigress' Past.**

Me: Hello Everybody! :) Hope you like this one! This one will be.. A LOT shorter than the rest of the chapters. And Hopefully the ONLY short chapter I write.

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Kung Fu Panda! -_- But, I will soon! :D MWAHAHA!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Everyone started their day normally. However, something was different. Was it because Tigra was here? Maybe. Was it because she still wore that cloack that hid her figure? They Didn't know. Or, maybe it's because they all knew that there were many, many questions that they were dying to ask. But, they knew that some questions couldn't be asked. Some were a bit personal, while others were... A bit intense... Someone had to start up the conversation...

"So Ms. Tigra, haw was your trip to the Jade Palace?" asked Viper. She really just wanted to know what the plan was. But, since no one had the nerves to start up the conversation, she tried and asked her the...'nicest' question that popped up in her head. Well... that was it.

"It was fine. Although, there were a few... interruptions along the way." she stated.

"Oh really? What were those 'interruptions' if I may ask?" asked Monkey.

"Well, firstly, I had to walk all over here from then other side of China. The first interruption was a couple of bandits terrorising a village near to ours. Then, I had to climb all the way through 'Mountain Jade.' That was certainly a challenge! After that, I had to deal with a phsycho that is overprotective of me. He was certainly a tassle. Next, I went through 'The Forest of Mysteries' and a couple of miles away from that, there was the 'Fiery Pits Of The Undead.' After that, I reached The Valley of Peace! Again, there were a few tassles, but other then that, that's technically all!" She finished. The Furoius Five and the Dragon Warrior all had their mouths gaped.

"Did I... say something?" she asked, curious of why they were all shocked.

"N-No! It's just that... We've never really had a 'mission' that long before we even get to the destinataion.." said Tigress.

Tigra only chuckled. She then noticed that everyone still had questions in their minds. I mean, who wouldn't?

"So... Umm... How'd you know where to find the Valley Of Peace?" asked Crane. Everyone was back to their normal state and started to ponder the question.

"W-Well... That story is connected to another story...But, I don't think you guys would like to hear it! After all, it is a bit too long and you might miss your training! A-And Master Shifu might get angry!" she stated. They were a bit disappointed, for when she said it led to another story, they all got curios. But, they didn't argue with her. She was right. Master Shifu would have been furious if they missed a day of training. Training got a bit harsher when they returned, but no one minded.

"Actually, I will be fine with that. I am quite curious myself." said Shifu. Everyone nearly jumped. Not knowing their Master was just standing in front of the kitchen door, who WOULDN'T be surprised?

"O-Okay. Well, first, it started when Tigress was just a cub. Maybe at the age of.. 2 years old. Tigress and I were just playing around like all children of our age were. However, we could never socialize with other children, for we were higher ranks. Ranks of princess'. So of course, we had to stay at Palace grounds. Being the active mischevious cubs we were, we would always sneak off to other places. Well, more like try to. Everytime we did, we would get caught by the gaurds or Mom and Dad. Anywho, one day, we were able to sneak past the guards. It was our first time looking at the Valley. Little did we know, it was a festival. So everywhere we snuck off to, it would be very colorful! It was full of fun games, and prizes. Once, we saw a little bunny girl walking down the streets. The little girl didn't see a cart coming her way. However me and Tigress did. Before I could even see anything, Tigress ran and pushed the girl away before the cart could hurt her. Though the cart didn't harm the little bunny, it harmed Tigress. When the cart finally vanished, I saw Tigress lying on the ground unconscious. The bunny girl saw, apologized, thanked us, and helped me get her back to the palace. When Tigress awoke, it was three days after we snuck out. However, in that short period of time, the healer told us that she would have amnesia. At the same day, an attack threatened us. The threat told us to hand over Tigress to them, or else they would kill hundreds, even thousands of innocent lives at our village. So, when Tigress woke up, she was immediatly taken to 'Valley Of Peace' and gave her to the Bao Gu Orphanage. But, little did we know that we ruined her childhood... Until, that is, Master Shifu adopted her. The End." Tigra Stated. When she finished, everyone was dumbfolded. Tigra and Tigress are PRINCESS? Tigress had amnesia? What! This made almost no sense to everyone. Everyone but Tigress. Something about amnesia and a festival... It felt so familiar to her. Yet, she couldn't put her finger on it... She ignored it for a while and decided to ask, "Tigra? Umm... What happened during those 3 days of me being unconscious? Are you.. Leaving out something that we're suppose to know?"

Everyone stopped thinking about what Tigra said and looked up at her. Was she hiding anything from them?

"...Yes. But only because it pains me to talk about it..." Tigra said in voice full of regret and remorse, as if she was going to break down and start crying anytime soon. No one asked her what it was. Instead, they would ask her later during their plan. Well, whatever plan they were going to do.

* * *

><p>Me: So yeah... Hope you guys like it. As I said earlier, this one will be A LOT shorter than the rest. Hope you enjoyed the short flashback or whatever. Hopefully, chapter four will be when they get to leave or at least when she says her plan. 'Chapter Four: Tigra's Plan...' PLEASE REVIEW!<p>

Tigress: Me? A Princess? You've got to be kidding...!

Me: Nope. I'm not kidding. Right Tigra?

Tigra: Well, I can see how it is hard to believe me, but trust me, she's not kidding.

Viper: I'm a little jealous..

Me: Heehee, don't worry Viper, she's not the only_ royal_ princess around here. Any who, STAY TUNED! Peace! Adieu~ Bye!


	4. The Plan

**Arranged Marriages**

**Chapter 4: Tigra's Plan...**

Me: Welcome Readers! Terribly sorry for that short chapter yesterday... Anywho, I'm listening to Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat! Just Thought I'd put it out there!

Tigress: Okay, done with love song, let's get back to the chapter.

Po: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yes I own Kung Fu Panda :) *Police come in and tell me to NOT steal their show or else. Since I'm only a child I sigh and defeat and say* Fine, I DON'T own Kung Fu Panda. But, not today, or tomorrow... But someday! MWAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>Normal POV After Tigra finished her "little" story, Shifu remembered that Tigra told them that she had a plan.<p>

"Tigra, you told us that you had a plan to stop us from getting married. Am I correct?" asked Viper, eagerly hoping she would say yes.

Tigra giggled while saying, "Why, yes Master Viper. I am sure you guys are very eager to find out about my plan, correct?"

"Yep!" hollard Po. Tigra giggled at the panda's happy state. Although a bit shocked that he wasn't upset (that much) that the only two female fighters in the Jade Palace might have to quit Kung Fu forever.

"Hmm... You seem a bit happy today. Considering the only female fighters you have might end up quitting Kung Fu forever." Tigra said. Though it sounded as if she didn't trust him -which she did-, she was testing his personality and if he could be the right 'actor'.

"Well, I'm not exactly happy, but I have trust in you that you could actually help us out with the marriage things. But hey, at least we'll try and stop it. And, if we fail, I'm not saying we will, at least we tried, right?" Po said while smiling a bit.

Impressed, Tigra said "You don't even know me, yet you still trust me?"

Po began to realize that she was right. He didn't know her at all, except for the fact that she's Tigress' sister. Yet, he trusted her for some reason. He didn't ponder the question much and said "It's ok. We already trust you. Not just me, but everyone else. Plus, we'd like the extra help."

Tigra was a bit amused that this panda easily trusted her that quick. As if... he knew she wouldn't hurt anyone. Was that panda easy too fool? Would he blow their cover? If she makes him be *ahem* a part of her 'plan', will he be able to act and 'lie' to people? Was he even able to lie to anyone? Especially her-!

"Tigra? Is something wrong?" asked Tigress. That quickly got Tigra out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I am fine. Thank you." she stated quickly.

"So... Not to rush you or anything but.. what's the plan?" asked Crane. Everyone then turned to Tigra.

"Huh? Oh, t-the plan. of course. I was thinking maybe Tigress and Viper can ALREADY be married or engaged... Or at least in love. If they were, then they can't do anything about it. So, I suggest you pick someone to be your husband yourself, or, I could do it myself. What do you guys think?" Tigra said.

Everyone was shocked that Tigress and Viper had to pick a guy to be their fake fiance or husband. No one said anything for they might get beaten to a pulp by both masters.

"Okay then. Since you guys aren't choosing, I guess I'll have to choose for you. Hmm... Po?" Tigra said

When Tigra said his name he immediatly froze. _'Who will I be with? Will it be Tigress? Will I be able to survive by the time we even get to the village? WHY ME?'_ Was all he could think of before Tigra said something.

"Po, you will be Tigress' fiance. Understood?" Everyone was shocked that Tigra choose Po as her fiance. Although shocked, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, and Viper couldn't help but laugh. No one could control their laugh that is, until Tigress gave them all glares as sharp as daggers.

Tigra only chuckled and said "Ok, umm.. Crane, you will be Viper's fiance. Understood?"

He nodded slowly while a blush ran past his face but he tilted his hat a bit and no one noticed. Well, Tigra noticed and giggled. "Okay people! Let's get this show on the road! Tomorrow, we will take our leave. So, I suggest we all sleep early. But, the day is still bright, we all should train." She stated coldly, which surprised everybody for her voice was once a nice, kind princess'... But now, it sounded like Tigress only harsher if possible.

Everyone then left the kitchen and went into the training hall. Before any one could do anything, rain started to pour outside.

"I didn't know it was suppose to rain today." said the confused Dragon Warrior.

"Nobody partically did, Mr. Po." said Tigra, before she started to walk in the middle of the arena. Little did she realize it, she was singing.

_"Bury All Your Secrets in My Skin..._

_Come Away With Innocence and Leave Me With My Sins.._

_The Air Around Me Still Feels Like A Cage._

_And Love Is Just A Camouflage, For What Resembles Rage Again."_

Everyone was stunned. Her voice was so mesmerising. Yet, her emotions were let out by he song. It was... spine-tingling. But sort of in a good way.

_"So if you love me let me go..._

_And Run Away Before I Know._

_My Heart Is Just Too Dark To Care..._

_I Can't Destroy What Isn't There._

_Deliver Me Into My Fate.._

_If I'm Alone I Cannot Hate."_

Those lyrics hit Tigress with realization. She felt the same thing at Bao Gu Orphanage. Through her sad lonesome childhood, she would always somehow hurt some other child. The memories of Bao Gu sent chills on her spine. She shuddered away the painful memories and began to listening to her sister's singing.

_"I Don't Deserve To Have You.._

_Ooh, My Smile Was Taken Long Ago,_

_If I Can Change I Hope I Never Know."_

By then, Tigra was already at the center of the training area. Tigra then started to punch mid-air. Although, it could have looked like she was actually fighting an opponent. Then, Tigra kicked, blocked, did a summer-sault back to the other end of the training area and grabbed out a sword nobody knew she had. The sword she held was silver and white. The handle had red dragons flying around it and the sword's end looked like the edge of a lion's tooth.

"_I Still Press Your Letters To My Lips..._

_And Cherish Them In Parts Of Me That Savor Every Kiss._

_I Couldn't Face A Life Without Your Light._

_But All Of That Was Ripped Apart When You Refused To Fight._

_So Save Your Breath, I Will Not Care..._

_I Think I Made It Very Clear._

_You Couldn't Hate Enough, To Love..._

_Is That Supposed To Be Enough?"_

Tigra was slashing her swords from different directions, as it looked like blurs of silver and white, with a few slashes and dashes of red. It seemed as if she was dancing a graceful yet dangerous dance. By now, the opponent would already be dead with hundreds of wounds and cuts. Bleeding out every part of it's body. As she continued to tear up piece by piece of the opponent, she also continued to sing...

_"I Only Wish You Weren't My Friend..._

_Then I Could Hurt You In The End..._

_I Never Claimed To Be A Saint._

_Ooh, My Own Was Banished Long Ago,_

_It Took The Death Of Hope To Let You Go."_

Then, thunder rolled in. It made the song much more mesmirizing... It gave all of the warriors a chill on their spine. It was a little bit of a haunting feeling.. A little bit of depression, sadness, but a lot of emotion. They were all wondering "Why is she singing?" As they continued to listen, the thunder bursts with the pouring rain. As if the rain itself were her teardrops, and the thunder, her anger. As she stopped singing for a while, she kept on dodging, kicking, punching, and slicing, while making little "swoosh" sounds.

_"So Break Yourself Against My Stones..._

_And Spit Your Pity In My Soul.._

_You Never Needed Any Help_

_You Sold Me Out To Save Yourself._

_And I Won't Listen To Your Shame!_

_You Ran Away You're All The Same,_

_Angels Lie To Keep Control,_

_Ooh, My Love Was Punished Long Ago_

_If You Still Care Don't Ever Let Me Know_

_If You Still Care Don't Ever Let Me Know..!"_

Everyone was astonished by the song and emotion that Tigra's voice held. Though, they did want to know why she was singing...

"Why were you singing Ms. Tigra?" aske the curious snake.

"Well Ms. Viper, I sang because it helps me train a bit better." She replied.

They all went "oooh." Everyone then started to train. This time, Tigra didn't sing. She was flustered that her own father herd her sing. 'How embarassing can this day get!' she asked to herself. Although, she was happy that everyone liked her singing. Even Shifu. Then, they heard a soft little hum. Everyone checked to see that the source came from Tigress. Everyone eyed her suspiciously, before she realized that she was indeed humming. Though she tried to hide the blush on her face, Tigress kept on training. That only led to everyone laughing or giggling, which made Tigress even more flustered.

"S-Sorry... I don't know why I'm humming. I guess it got stuck in my head a bit." Tigress said.

This only made the chuckles and giggles grow faster and stronger like a disease. That only made her blush even more that it could be seen through her fur. Though, only a little bit.

"Don't worry. It sorta got stuck in my head too. I-it sounded a bit... cute also. " said Po, blushing a little.

After a few hours of trainging, they all went into the kithcen. All except Tigress, Po, Viper, and Crane. They all just stood there. Sometimes glancing at eachother and blushing a couple of times. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Tigra hollard, "Are you four lovevbirds just going to stand there? Come on! We're waiting for all of you!"

"HEY! WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" They all screamed blushing madly. Tigra only rolled her eyes and said "Well, you guys better stop staring at each other and get over here!"

They all went to the kitchen blushing. When they came, Mantis said "Whoa! You guys' faces are as red as a tomato!" and started laughing at their expressions. Monkey then joined in the fun, while the others ignored them.

After dinner, they all went in their bed room chamber and had peaceful dreams. Before sleeping, they all had three things in their minds, 'Will this plan works?' and 'What will happen if it doesn't?' and 'Will we even SURVIVE the trip/journey before arriving the Valley?' And slept peacefully.

* * *

><p>Me: Haha! Hope you guys liked this one! Sorry if this one is shorter than shapter 2... I tried to make it longer but I just couldn't think of anything else... Terribly Sorry!<p>

Tigress: Well, before I decide whether or not I injure her, tell her what you think. Plus, tell me if I SHOULD *ahem* murder *ahem* her.

Me: Meep... Mommy... SAVE ME!

Viper: Tigress! Calm down!

Me: *Hides behind Viper* Help...

Po: Well folks, you decide whether Tigress gets to "injure her" or not AND if Ann (meh nickname) to continue writing chapters!

Me: Enjoy and STAY TUNED!


	5. The Way To The Fiery Pits of The Undead

**Arranged Marriages**

**Chapter 5: The Way To The Fiery Pits Of The Undead!**

**Me: Hello People! Welcome Back! In this chapter, we will have an awesome adventure! I think...**

**Po: You're kidding... We have to go THERE?**

**Me: Stop being such a wuss Po.**

**Po: Hey!**

**Tigra: OK YOU TWO! Let's get this story on the road!**

**Disclaimer: You really THINK I own Kung Fu Panda? I absolutely wish...**

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL P.O.V<strong>

It was a peaceful morning at the Jade Palace. The birds were chirping about in the Valley. Everyone and everything seemed to be peaceful until random scrams can be heard in the Palace...

"NO! NO! **NO!**" screamed Tigress

"YOU HAVE TO!" yelled an annoyed Tigra

"-Sigh- I knew this wasn't going to be easy." Said a tensed Viper.

Everyone then slowly walked into Tigress' room, obviously trying to figure out exactly what is going on. Even Master Shifu. Everyone was scared to knock on the door, afraid that Tigra and Tigress were going to murder them if they saw anything... Just then, Tigress burst out of the room knocking out all of the guys and nearly scaring them to death, pissed out. They saw Tigress run to the trainging hall and sweat dropped.

"Tigra, what on earth happened to Tigress?" asked a worried yet angry Shifu.

"Oh! Umm... I told Tigress something..."

"And that something is...?" asked a curious Monkey.  
>"Well... First, she has to wear this." said Tigra. She pulled out a silky red dress golden flower patterns and a black tie on the middle of the dress, which stopped below her knees. <em>'No Wonder...<em>' everyone thought. Then Viper came out of the room, sighed, and said "And then, we told her something I can't tell anyone." and with that, she left, leaving everyone wondering what it was that Tigra said that made Tigress so angry.

The two females then ran to the trainging area. They thought Tigress was there but found that she wasn't. Tigra then ran at full speed all over the Jade Palace. It was windy, but warm. She had to stop a couple of times just to keep her hood from falling off her face and body revealing, herself. Oh no, it was eay too early to reveal her face to everyone. Just then, she spotted a silhouette under the Peach Tree Of Heavenly Wisdom. Tigra crawled over the tree quietly so the figure wouldn't hear her. Just as she suspected, it was Tigress meditating. Tigra figured that Tigress must have been here to calm her anger down. Slowly, Tigra walked up to her sister.

"Hey Tigress." she quietly said.

Tigress immediatly shot up and almost punched her sister. Though, Tigra barely flinched. Tigress, for only a minute, almost had a heart-attack from nearly punching her sister.

"Sorry. I didn't know it was you. Do you want something?" asked Tigress calmly.

"I just came to tell you that you have to come back to the Palace now. I have an announcement to make." replied Tigra.

With that, Tigress stood up and walked side by side with her sister. Tigress didn't know what it was about Tigra, but she had a feeling that Tigra was hiding a few things about them. She shrugged it off for a little bit but couldn't help but glance over her sister a couple of times. Tigra would only notice a few times, but other than that, she was oblivious that her sister had millions of questions in her mind. Once they entered the Palace, everyone faced them with a questioned expression.

"What?" asked Tigress

"Well, you were no where to be found, we need to get through with that dress you're suppose to wear, and you know. The last one." Viper stated. Tigress sighed, when they get to her so called home-town, it's going to be a looong while...

"Everyone! I have an announcement to make! We are going to start out trip to the 'Fiery Pits of The Undead' today! Since it's still pretty early, I suggest we all get some breakfast and pack up!" Tigra said. Everyone then ran/slithered to the kitchen. Po then started making noodles. After everyone ate their breakfast in complete silence, they went to the training hall. They trained until it was 9:00.

"Ok everyone! Pack up! We will be taking our leave in ten minutes. Hurry up and pack your things!" yelled Tigra. Everyone went to the barracks and grabbed everything they need.

"Ms. Tigra? How long will we be staying at Valley For Saken?" said a calm yet a bit worried Viper.

"Well Viper, I don't exactly know, but my guess is just a day or so." replied Tigra. Everyone didn't think that was to bad. Except the journey they have to go through just to get to Tigra and Tigress' village.

"So. Everyone has everything they need, am I correct?" asked Tigra in a stern voice. The Five and Po all said "Yes ma'am!" in unison.

"Wait, you aren't coming with us Master Shifu?" asked Po.

Shifu shook his head and replied, "No, I must stay behind and protect the valley from any danger. If I came with everyone, no one would protect the Valley from any bandits or anything."

"Oh." Po said.

"Okay, enough with the chit-chat, let's get moving!" said Tigra. "Wait! Can I tell my dad that I'm going to be gone for a day? He might come to the palace and wonder where I am. He is kind of protective..." asked Po.

Tigra sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes. "Fine, five minutes. We'll meet you down at his noodle shop." she said.

Po then ran -more like tripped- all the way down the stairs. Once he landed on the bottom, Po sprinted to his dad's noodle shop. Once he arrived, Mr. Ping quickly saw him and stopped what he was doing.

"Po my boy!" said Mr. Ping. Mr. Ping then ran to his son and hugged him.

"Hey dad." Po said.

"So, are you going somewhere son?" Po's dad asked.

"Umm.. Yeah I kinda am." Po nervously stated

"And where are you going this time?" asked Mr. Ping with a hint of sadness in his voice while going back to the soup.

"Well, we're going to Tigress' home town. We're going to be gone for a day or so. Just thought I'd tell you and say bye." Po said.

"Another mission?" asked Mr. Ping while chopping vegetables for the soup.

"Well, not really a mission. More like a save-Tigress-and-Viper-from-an-arranged-marriage-plan." said Po in a nervous tone. Mr. Ping stopped what he was doing again and raised his eyebrow.

"An arranged marriage? From who? How are you going to save Master Tigress and Master Viper from getting married?" asked an interested and curious Mr. Ping.

"Wel-" Po started but got inturupted by Tigress' voice outside of the noodle shop.

"Hurry up Po!" she said with a bit of aggresion in her voice.

"Yesdad,''',wehavetogotoTigress',TheForestofMysteries,,so bye dad!" said Po, who was all out of breath.

"O-okay son! Have a safe trip!" said a dumbfolded goose. Mr. Ping just shrugged it off for now and continued cooking and serving costumers.

"Hey guys. I'm back" Po said, finally catching his breath.

"Okay, that killed a few minutes... But anywho, let's go!" said an annoyed Tigra.

Everyone ranoutside of the valley. When they reached the valley's exit, they saw the bamboo forest.

"Which way Tigra?" asked Mantis.

"Umm... I think it's that way..?" Tigra said, sounding unsure.

"O-or is it that way...?" She said.

Everyone's jaws dropped anime-like. How were they going to reach the Fiery Pits of the Undead if the only person that knows how to go there doesn't know which way to go?

"Oh! I remember now! It's this way!" Tgra said. Everyone then turned back to normal. They all then ran/slithered/flew the way Tigra was heading. They had to stop every now and then because Tigra would stop. From time to time, she would glance back to check if everyone was still behind 's there 13 break. Everyone was tired of their 3 hour running. But they were used to it. They all were sitting or lying down with their eyes closed.

"Tigra, why are you always making us stop all of a sudden?" asked Tigress. Tigra's eyes shot open and she sat up. She motioned her paw for her to sit next to her. Just a couple of feet away were Po and Crane talking about gods know what. "I just sometimes have this feeling that we're being watched or followed. So I stop and check to see if everyone's here. That's all really." Tigra said. Tigress let out a tiny "Oh." She glanced around everyone and left her glance at Po talking with Crane. She thought about faking a relationship with Po and felt heat rise up to her cheeks. The wind blew softly and made everyone sigh. Tigra noticed that Tigress was looking at Po and giggled. That snapped Tigress out of her trance. She looked at her sister and asked, "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just saw you look over at Po and thought that it looked cute. I mean, you were smiling and blushing." Tigra said.

That made Tigress blush more. "T-That doesn't mean anything!"

"I didn't say it did." Tigra said calmly.

"W-Whatever." said a flushed Tigress. Tigra only giggled at her sisters denial.

**Po's P.O.V.**

I was sitting next to Crane just a few feet away from Tigress and Tigra. I looked over and accidently stared at Tigress. I then heard Crane chuckle.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just that I saw you looking at Tigress dreamily." said Crane.

"D-Did not!" I stuttered.

"Riiight." Crane said. Ugh, I'm a terrible liar.

"S-So? I see you staring at Viper!" I stated. I then saw a light blush cross over his face.

"Dude, don't tell me. You like Viper?" I asked.

"W-Well.. You like Tigress!" Crane said flustered.

I blushed but then realized something. "So, you're saying you do like Viper?" I said.

"So you DO!" I shouted. A little to loud. Everyone then looked at me weirdly..

"Sorry.." I said.

"Any who, y-yes. I.. do lo-like Viper..."

"Are you sure it's only a crush?" I asked. I immediatley knew he meant love. But I guess he didn't want anyone to know.

"I- Hey! What about you!" Crane said, a little furious.

"I might have a tiny possibility that is sorta possible for me to like her.." I said. I blushed a bit while thinking about the fake relationship.

"How tiny?" Crane asked.

"...Massively Huge Tiny.." I said while blushing.

"Ha! So, why don't you go and tell her?" Crane asked.

My eyes went wide. "Do what? You know she'll shred me into bits if I did! I don't want us to have an awkward friendship! Plus, she probably doesn't even feel the same about me... Especially because of all this fat I have. And how clumsy and stupid I am..." I said a bit sadden. Why am I even sad? I've known this since, well, forever!

"Aww come one buddy! She probably likes you.. Just think possitively!" Sadi Crane. I know he was just trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, well, she probably doesn't. I mean, she's beautiful,intelligent,awesome,hot,graceful,kind, and totally AWESOME!" I said.

"Well, just think positively." Crane said before leaving.

"Thanks Crane." I said.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fifteen minutes passed and everyone was getting ready to start there journey again.

"Okay, does everyone have everything they need?" asked Tigra.

"Yes." everyone said.

"Okay. Great. Now let's keep go-" Tigra said. But got interupted.

"Hey pretty lady." said a wolf bandit.

"..." Tigra then kicked the wolf's face.

"Yoow!" cried the wolf.

"Don't _**ever**_ try and hit on me." Tigra said while glaring daggers. She then heard punching and kicking behind her. When she turned around, she saw that everyone was fighting. Viper had to face 2 wolves twice her size. Monkey had to fight three. Crane was fighting two wolves with spears. Mantis was taking down wolf by wolf with their pressure points. Tigress and Po were both facing five wolves. Two of them twice as big as Tigress and three of them thrice as big as Po. The ones that were twice the size of Tigress had mallets. The other three had nunchucks. Tigra tried to help, but she was interupted by another wolf with a club with spikes on the end. Tigra sighed and started to fight the wolf.

**With Po and Tigress**

Tigress blocked an attack with one of the wolves with mallats. Tigress house-round kicked the wolf's face and made him bleed. The wolf went unconscious for a few minutes and this was the right time she attacked the other wolf.

"Hey, uhh, Tigress? Can I have some help here?" asked Po while dodging an attack from the nunchucks that went for his head.

"Sorry Po. But I'm sorta busy. KYA!" Tigress said while upper-cutting the wolf's jaw. The upper-cut made the wolf's jaw bleed.

"Huh? WHOA! Tigress! Behind you!" was all Tigress heard before she saw Po infront of her. She saw that the biggest wolf had aimed a powerful punch when she was distrated. He hit Po on the chest and she heard him grunt. Just then, everyone defeated all their opponents and Mantis used the biggest wolf's pressure points to paralyze him. Then, Tigra sent a powerful kick to the wolf's stomach which sent him flying.

"Po! Are you okay?" asked a worried Viper.

"Y-Yeah.. I'm *grunt* fine." said Po.

"Well, you don't sound fine." Tigress said sternly.

"Don't worry. I'm f-fine.*Grunt*" Po said.

"Sorry, but I'm not convinced. Plus your abdomen is bleeding." Tigress said.

Nobody noticed until she pointed it out. She then took something from her pack and tore up a piece of red cloth. Po then noticed that was one of her vest.

"Tigress what are you-" Po stated before Tigress interupted.  
>"Well, you can't show up infront of my parents with blood on you. What do you think they'll say? Plus, the trail to all those paths before we even reach the Valley will harm us enough. So it's better if you at least get this wound healed while you have the chance." Tigress stated. Po quickly shout his mouth and let Tigress bandage him up. While patching him up, Tigress had to put her arms around him a couple of times which made both cou- warriors, blush. When Tigress finished, Tigra said "Can we continue this trail please? We only have a few miles ahead." Everyone nodded and ran.<p>

_**~Two Hours Later~**_

"We're finally here everyone." said Tigra.

Everyone turned around and looked in front of them. What they saw in front of them terrified themselves -except Tigress-. The Fiery Pits of The Undead was truly what it was named as. The cave was dull and lifeless. But it had fire everywhere and it even had fire pop out of random places every 2 minutes. The cave itself was orange and red. But they could clearly see that when you go further inside, the only light resource was from the fire that popped up. Chills ran through their spines as they all thought of what it was like once they enter. Or when they have to go here again when they'll return from the Valley.

Tigra noticed everyone's facial expression. "It only gets creepier and much more dangerous everybody. Welcome to the cave of The Fiery Pits of The Undead." Tigra stated. Tigra then started walking inside the cave. Slowly, everyone followed. They all gulped and prepared for the worst...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: TADA! How'd you guys like it?<strong>

**Po: *Gulp* I don't think I'd EVER want to go inside a cave like that.**

**Tigress: Oh come on, we've faced tougher things before!**

**Monkey: Yeah! Like when we fought Shen!**

**Tigra: But this time, you all will be burnt alive with fire if you're not careful...**

**Me: Tigra's got a point. Any who, well? Did you guys like it? Can you guys send me feed back on what should happen next while they're inside the cave? Oh, and if you had a hard time reading the part when Po tells his dad something after Tigress told him to hurry up, it says "Yes dad, an arranged marriage. We don't exactly know who they are though. Tigress' sister thought of a way to help Viper and Tigress. Long story short, we have to go to Tigress' village to stop this marriage before Tigress and Viper get settled and stop Kung Fu forever. But we have to go through the Fiery Pits of The Undead, The Forest of Mysteries, and Mountain Jade. I really have to go now before Tigress and her sister Tigress kills me, so bye dad!" Please review! See you in the next chapter! Adieu! Bye!**

** P.S. I meant to post this like two days ago but I didn't have internet connection. So sorry... **


	6. MUST READ!

_**MUST READ**_

**Dear loyal readers, I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter, there is bad news, and I am afraid that if this message doesn't have enough supporters, bad things will come to on FFN. **

**MUST READ: There is a scheme brewing up with the FFN staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc). So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FFN's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FFN will know we mean business.**

**Please, please, PLEASE, by _all_ means, take part of this event! Or else, we will no longer be able to read, log in, or review stories for who knows _how_ long!**

**I apologize to everyone for having to wait a _very _long time, and you guys will probably _kill _me, but _please _take part of this event!**

**Thank you for your time and patience.**

**~~ Miu-Chan.**


End file.
